1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to component support assemblies and, more particularly, to a support assembly used for a digital photo frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital photo frames are devices for displaying electronic image files and usually include a stand to support the digital photo frame. One common type of stand usually includes a leg which is pivotally hinged about a horizontal axis. When in use, the leg can be angularly displaced between a first position in which it lies generally flush with the rear face of the back cover of the digital photo frame and a second or extended limiting position in which it lies at an angle to the rear face. With the leg in its extended position, the digital photo frame can stand stably on a horizontal surface in an upright or slightly leaning back attitude, being supported in this state by the leg.
This type of stand usually also includes a fixing structure to keep the leg in the first position and/or the second position. One fixing structure is simply achieved via the frictional force between the leg and the hinge to which the leg is attached. Other fixing structures are also used.
Although this type of stand with these fixing structure works up to the expectations, a stand with a new and better fixing structure is still needed.